


Midnight Escapade

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Away from the Hub, Cheeky, F/M, Humor, Team Iantosh, Typical Torchwood, Written in 2009, fun and frisky, hubba hubba, on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Tosh have been going a lot of missions lately. This time they get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Escapade

"Tosh, hurry!" Ianto peeked his head out of the office they were occupying. They had the lights off, but he could hear footsteps still coming their way.  
  
"I just need to finish downloading these codes...just give me a sec and we'll--"  
  
"Oh crap," Ianto said in distress as he saw torch lights wandering towards their direction. He ducked back in before one could make its way to him.   
  
"Great. Now we're stuck," he huffed, trying not to panic as he heard doors being opened, muffled voices growing clearer as they neared their location.  
  
"But," Tosh waved a flash drive in the air and beamed, "we've got what we came for."   
  
Once again, he wondered at how she could stay so calm in these situations.  
  
"Alright, computer wiz, how do we get out of this one? They're checking all of the offices and it's not exactly working hours--"  
  
"Just follow my lead, okay?" Tosh said quickly, excited to be taking command of their mission. She came around the desk and swept a cup of pens and a plastic inbox full of papers to the floor.  
  
Ianto's brows arched. "What exactly are you planning to do? Claim that you're the maid?"  
  
"No--I'm going to do this." Tosh backed onto the desk and grabbed him by his black and red striped tie, legs wrapping around him as she yanked him forward.  
  
Ianto's eyes widened as his hands flailed out to catch himself. "Um, I don't know if this--"  
  
"It works in the movies! Now just shut up and--"  The door creaked open.  
  
Tosh pulled him into a startling, but very nice, kiss. For a few seconds he forgot about stupid missions and sweating over making it out in time, one of his arms pulling her close as he kissed her back.   
  
Her hand tugging at his tie, she cranked up the passion as the night guards entered the room.   
  
"Whoa," one watchman said dazedly.  
  
"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be in here after eleven." The voice was tired and only slightly reprimanding, apparently used to seeing this type of thing.   
  
Ianto and Tosh took an extra moment to part before blushing and giving the rent-a-cops sheepish looks.  
  
"Sorry," Tosh said breathlessly, sitting up and unhooking her legs from Ianto's thighs. "I didn't think anyone would be here." She smoothed down her slightly rucked top and looked at them with wide eyes. "We just started dating and he really, really, wanted to-"   
  
"Wait a minute," the sharper of the two guards interrupted.  
  
Ianto gave Tosh an I-told-you-so look before warily gazing back at the guards.  
  
"Why are you two in Mr. Smith's office then? Don't you have your own?" The guard directed the question towards Ianto who, per usual, was dressed in one of his flattering suits.  
  
He looked at Tosh--no help there--and looked back at them.  
  
"I've, um, got a kink?" He definitely needed to take a few acting classes.  
  
The guards apparently thought so too.  
  
He heard Tosh sighing behind him and suddenly there was a zap and one of the guards twitched and fell to the ground.   
  
"Ouch," Ianto said, blinking at how quickly he'd gone down.  
  
"Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed. "Your tazer."  
  
"Oh, right." Before the other guard could get too close, he was crumpling to the ground too.  
  
Ianto looked at Tosh and breathed a sigh of relief, laughing as he shook his head at her.  
  
"Do the others know how cracked you can be?"  
  
She put on an innocent, yet offended look and raised her hands. "What? It was worth a try. Plus, you know, now we've got that first kiss thing over with." Tosh gently pushed him back so she could scoot off the desk and walk around the two limp bodies on the floor.  
  
"That what?" Ianto asked, trying to keep down his laughing as he followed her to the door...  
  
Tosh smirked as she turned the knob and motioned for him to go first. "You didn't know? Jack's sending us undercover as married couple next week. We're going to need the practice."  
  
Ianto tried not to trip over his own feet.


End file.
